


Butterfly Caught

by Liodain



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Afterglow, Fanart, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liodain/pseuds/Liodain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing around with posting art here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Caught

  
  



End file.
